


Twisted in Time

by LauvlyTender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Felinette-Freeform, Help?, I'm not too bad I promise, Love, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Tikki - Freeform, felinette - Freeform, firstwork, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauvlyTender/pseuds/LauvlyTender
Summary: Marinette handles her duties as Ladybug, her crush, high school, and a little girl?Somehow, someway, this girl always finds herself in the crazy predicaments.When this little piece of her future ends up stuck with her teenage self and she needs to figure out how to get her back. Sounds easy enough right?Wrong.Little Emma is making it everything but easy for the teenage girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciateddd. Thanksss

Typical.

It was just so likely that something this bizarre would happen to Marinette of all people. She was just lucky that her parents were out of town for a bakers convention while a small child practically ran across the living room, screaming and giggling as she chased Tikki around.

"Tikki! You're not helping this situation!" Marinete groaned into her hands.

"Relax Marinette! I'm just playing with her." The tiny god smiled at her frustrated owner.

Where did this child come from anyway? Marinette did NOT imagine her saturday afternoon like this. A random blonde child with blue eyes coming up to her front door and introducing herself as her child. Marinette hadn't even been kissed yet. So how was this even possible?

"Mommy! I'm hungry." The blonde child was in front of the bluenette now.

Marinette brought her hands down and looked at the child, smiling, "What would you like to eat... I'm sorry what was your name again little one?"

The girl giggled, "Silly mommy. My name is Emma!"

Emma. One of the names she wanted to name her future child. Of course this just could be pure coincidence.

The bluenette girl nodded her head and scooped up the child into her arms, "Alright Emma, how about we go get some croissants from the bakery and go to the park?"

"Yeah!!" The little blue eyed child beamed.

Marinette giggled at her adorable behavior. The girl looked to be about 5 or 6 but she didn't bother to ask. All she was worried about was how to fix this situation cause lord knows that she can not take care of this child forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little girl sat on the bench, taking small nibbles of the chocolate croissant that Marinette prepared for her. Marinette on the other hand was rapidly typing on her phone searching for solutions that google had failed to give her.

What to do when a child calls you mom and you are NOT the mom?

Can you have a child without even being physically touched yet?

Will I get arrested for taking in a small child without telling anyone?

\-----------0 results------------

"Shoot." The bluenette mumbled under her breath.

"Mommy! Look!" Marinette looked to the child who was pointing at the corner of the park. She glanced up to see what she was pointing too and flushed at the sight. It was the Agreste twins modeling for a photoshoot. "There's Daddy!"

Marinette eeped and turned to the little girl, "W-What?"

The little girl smiled, looking towards her, "I'm going to go say hi!" Emma jumped off the bench, dropping her half eaten croissant and ran towards the photoshoot.

Shit.

"Emma! No!" Marinette ran after the little girl. But she was too late. The little girl was much faster even Ladybug at that moment.

"Daddy!" Emma approached Felix and clung onto his pants. Felix looked down at her with wide eyes as Adrien jumped back with a shocked expression.

The photographer furrowed his eyebrow at the little girl, "Do you know this little girl Felix?"

"N-No. I don't"

"Emma!" Marinette approached the Agreste boys, trying to avoid eye contact. "Don't run away like that." She grabbed the blonde girl's arm and luckily plucked her off from Felix's pants, "I-I'm so sorry you guys."

"Marinette?" Adrien looked to the nervous girl, "Are you babysitting?"

"Y-Yeah! Babysitting! J-Just uhm you know looking-" Marinette stuttered only to have Felix interrupt her.

"Enough. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a photoshoot to finish." He stared coldly at the bluenette girl.

"O-Oh right. S-Sorry."

Emma crossed her arms, "Why are you being so mean to Mommy, Kitty!?" She glared at Felix who tensed up at the nickname.

"E-Emma! Felix is not your dad!" Marinette was blushing profusely. Not only had the child called the Felix Agreste her father but she was saying that she was the child of her and her long-time crush. Of course Marinette thought she loved Adrien when she first met him but when Felix came into the picture, everything changed. Despite his cold, stubborn, and rude ways, she knew she could crack him someday.

"Marinette. I think it's best if you leave now."

"R-Right."

Adrien glared at his brother then sighed, looking to Marinette, "Have fun babysitting Marinette."

Marinette nodded then walked off with a low groan, "Emma, you can't just run off to random strangers like that."

"But Momma! He wasn't a stranger. That's Daddy!" Emma frowned as she rested her head on Marinette's shoulder, looking to Felix.

"Come on. Let's go find a way to bring you back to your parents."

A loud boom came from the other side of the park, making both Emma and Marinette look at the source.

"My name is Pencilnator! And since I lost my favorite pencil, no one will have anything to write with!"

Marinette groaned at the awful akuma and mumbled under her breath, "Really Hawkmoth? Pencilnator?"

"Mommy? Are you going to turn into Ladybug now?"

The blunette tensed up, "Emma. Lower your voice." There was no point in denying the little girl since Tikki had already revealed herself to the tiny child.

Emma tilted her head at her reaction then glanced back to the akuma to see two black cat's fighting already, "There's Daddy! and Uncle!"

"Huh?" Marinette looked to the fight, "That's Chat Noir(Adrien) and Black Cat(Felix) silly."

Emma looked back at Marinette and nodded.

The bluenette sighed and looked around. I should have enough time to go to the bakery and transform. The girl sprinted with the little girl in her arms and made her way to the bakery. She opened the door and made her way to the pink filled room, placing Emma on the bed.

"Stay here." Emma giggled. "Tikki, spots on!" Ladybug made her way out to the battlefield and fight beside her two loyal partners.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw the object into the sky, restoring everything back to the way it should be.

"Pound it!" The three cladded superheroes fist bumped.

"Yay! Go Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle."

Marinette tensed up at the noise as the two voice turned their attention to the little girl behind Ladybug.

"Mommy?" Chat looked to Ladybug with confusion.

Please don't be who I think it is.

"Good job Mommy." A pair of tiny arms wrapped around Ladybug's legs. Ladybug sighed and turned to the little girl. The little girl wasn't wearing the same outfit as earlier. Instead, she wore a mini Chat Noir costume with ears, tails and a mask. Marinette sighed in relief that she was almost unrecognizable. She had made it for Manon but kept it when the brown haired girl only wanted Ladybug's costume.

"Em-I mean,minou, you shouldn't be out here all by yourself." Marinette picked up the little girl, "You could've gotten hurt."

The girl frowned, "But I missed you."

"Ladybug, you didn't tell us you had a child." Black Cat spoke out of disappointment. As Marinette looked up to the boys, she could sense that both boys were disheartened by the sight of the child.

"I-I-Uh- Well you see."

Emma crossed her arms and looked at Black Cat, "I'm still mad at you Daddy."

Black Cat gulped. Again with this?

"Minou!" Ladybug snapped at the girl.

"What? He was mean to you Mommy. He always yells at me for having no manners." Marinette giggled at the little girl's remark.

"I'm sorry guys. She came to my door this morning and has been calling me Mommy this whole time." Ladybug blushed under her mask, "She even called my crush her dad. Crazy right?"

The boys laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah. Crazy." Chat spoke up.

Ladybug's earrings began to beep.

"Mommy, you only have 3 spots."

"Oh! Gotta go!" Marinette turned and started running off with the little girl.

"Buggie out!" Emma giggled, waving to the pair of baffled cats.

"That was even weirder than the photoshoot." Adrien commented to his brother.

Felix sighed, "I thought so too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Wow our heroes are so oblivious.)

"So. Let me get this straight." Ayla sat on the chaise in Marinette's room, looking towards the bluenette girl as she played with the hair of the little girl who was sleeping in her lap. "This little girl,"

"Emma."

"Right. Emma. Shows up at your door. Claims you as her 'Mommy' and Felix as her 'Dad'."

Marinette blushed, "Yes."

Ayla smirked to the girl, "You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

"N-No!" Marinette groaned, "Besides, Felix won't even look my way. Why would he ever consider doing anything else with me?"

The brunette girl shook her head, "Where there's a will, there's a way!"

Marinette giggled causing the little girl to stir. She quickly shushed the girl back to sleep as Ayla smiled at the scene. "She looks like you two."

The bluenette girl looked back up to her best friend, "What do you mean?"

"She had your eyes, your long hair, and your personality. Then she has Felix's blonde locks, nose and rudeness." Ayla giggled while Marinette studied the sleeping beauty in her laps. She soaked in Ayla's words, and found every single one to be true.

"You're really good with her, Marinette. Felix on the other hand..."

Marinette groaned softly, "What am I going to do Ayla? I can't find her real parents and can't leave her alone here." She gasped softly, "What am I going to do at school?!"

Ayla winced at the idea, "We can ask the principal?"

"There's no way they'd have a little girl on campus. Besides, I'd probably get arrested for keeping a child that isn't mine."

"Err. Just say it's your little sister?"

Marinette sighed as a response. The little girl began to wake up and stretched her limbs as she got up.

"I'm not Mommy's sister though Auntie."

Ayla slapped her hands to her cheeks, "Did she just call me Auntie?!" The brunette cooed at the little girls words as Marinette giggled.

"I can stay here momma. Just come visit me for lunch!"

"But Emma..." Emma beamed at the bluenette making her smile.

Marinette shook her head, "No Emma. We'll figure something out. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to find a way to attend school and look after the little girl.

"I see. So you're parents are out of town and you need to babysit your baby sister but found noone to look after her?" Principal Damocles summarized the poor girl's failed attempt of a story as Emma stood next to her.

"Y-Yes sir."

The man hummed looking at the student then the little girl, "Very well. I'll allow it for a couple of days but please be quick to find someone to look after her. I will not tolerate any foolish in my classes. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Of course." Marinette thanked him and reached down for Emma's hand.

"Thank you sir." Emma bowed to the man, making him furrow his eyebrow at her then smiled.

"Your quite welcome young lady." Marinette smiled at the girl's manners. She'd have to remember to give her a treat later for her behavior.

"Come on Emma." Emma held on to the bluenette's as they made their way out of the office.

"Well?" Ayla was standing outside with a worried expression.

"Looks like kitten here will be joining us for classes for a couple days." Marinette smiled. It was only 2 days since she found the girl or rather she found her, but the blue-bell eyed teenager grew a bond with her.

"Kitten?"

"That's me!" Emma adorably shouted.

"Well of course it is you cute little button." Ayla kneeled down to the little girl and booped her nose.

"Let's get to class." Ayla grabbed the other little girl's hand and the three of them made their way to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah dude! The graphics are amazing in that game so-" Nino paused, leaning besides Adrien's desk and glanced in front of him. "Marinette?" Adrien looked back along with Nino as his brother sat beside him, reading a book. "Why is that little girl with you?"

"Oh! This is Emma. My little sister." Marinette helped the girl into the classroom seat, gesturing her to sit next to Ayla.

"Oh that's your sister? You never told us you had a sister Marinette." Adrien smiled at the girl.

"That's because she's actually my Mo-" The bluenette girl quickly covered the little girl's mouth.

"Minou!" Felix turned to the girl and joined Adrien with a shock expression. "What she was trying to say is that I'm uh- actually her most favorite sister." Marinette chuckled nervously. Emma growled and licked her hand. "Emma!"

The blonde girl stuck her tongue at her as the bluenette retracted her hand. Marinette returned the gesture making the little girl giggle. Felix watched the exchange and smiled slightly before catching Marinette's gaze. He quickly turned back around and returned his eyes to his book.

"Right..." Adrien stared at the Marinette and Emma with confusion.

"Alright class!" The teacher walked in, making Nino and everyone else sit in their designated seats. She brightened at the sight of the little girl standing in the seat, "Well hello there little one!" The class turned to Marinette and Emma, "I was told that we would be having a visitor for the next couple of days. What's your name sweetie?"

"My name is Emma!" Everyone but Felix awed at her cuteness.

The teacher smiled, "Well Emma, we are all so very happy to have you here."

The little girl sat down and crossed her arms, glaring at the back of Felix's head, mumbling, "Not everyone."

Marinette frowned at the little girl's sudden expression change and poked her cheek. Emma looked up to her then giggled. The rest of the class went uninterrupted and smoothly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You were so good all day Emma!" Ayla twirled the girl around making her smile and giggle excessively.

Marinette smiled at the two then turned to head to the passing figures walking by their lunch table. The Agreste boys. She sighed dreamily as she rested her cheek in her palm, staring at Felix. "Go talk to him Mommy."

The bluenette girl looked at the little girl sitting beside her, "O-Oh no Emma.I can't do that. He doesn't like me."

"Well if Emma is your daughter, he liked you enough to make her." Ayla jabbed Marinette in the ribs playfully.

"A-Ayla!"

"Daddy loves you Mommy!" Emma grinned at the blushing teenager.

Marinette groaned and moved her face into her hands.

"I'll be right back Momma!" The little girl slipped under the table.

"W-Wait!" Both Marinette and Alya tried chasing after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just drop it Adrien. There's nothing weird about it. Stop overthinking it." Felix snapped at his brother then went back to reading his book.

Adrien sighed, "So your telling me that you don't think it's weird that Ladybug has a kid running up to her calling her mom and you dad when the same thing happened with Marinette?"

The older brother put down his book and glared at his brother, "I said drop it. It's probably just a prank."

"What's a prank Daddy?" The two boys practically jumped at the squeaking voice then looked beside them to see the little girl smiling, trying to include herself in on the conversation.

"Emma? Where's your sister?" Adrien smiled, picking up the little girl and placing her on his lap.

"You mean Mommy?" The little girl searched around for the bluenette then frowned. "I-I don't know."

The younger blonde boy sighed, "How about we go look for her?"

Emma shook her head, "I want to stay with Daddy." She extended her arms towards Felix, signaling that she wanted to be carried by him. Felix rolled his eyes and picked up his book, returning to where he left off. The little girl growled and huffed, crossing her arms causing Adrien to laugh. Felix glanced up at his brother and the little girl.

"What's so funny?"

"She's like a mini you when she's mad." Adrien looked to the little girl then Felix, "Do you see how her nose flares a bit?"

Felix groaned and looked to the mad little girl. The little one did resemble to him a lot. In more ways than one. But it was obvious a little Marinette was in her as well. She had her blue bell sparkling eyes, her fierce sassy attitude, and beside the color, the same beautiful waves and length of hair. The older blonde boy shook those thoughts away and sighed out of annoyance, giving into the girl's angry stare. "Come here." Emma brightened up and giggled at his words and climbed down Adrien, running to him in a quick second. Felix picked her up and she made herself comfortable on his lap. The younger Agreste boy snickered at his brother's sudden weakness for the little girl. Felix didn't acknowledge Adrien's laughs as he picked up his book and began reading again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Emma?" Marinette yelled in the cafeteria, "Come here kitty!"

Ayla approached the girl, panting, "I couldn't find her."

The bluenette girl tensed up and shook her head, "Gah! I'm gonna be a terrible mother."

"Marinette, calm down. We'll find her." The brunette smiled as Marinette nodded.

"Yeah. You're right." Marinette glanced over to the side of the cafeteria as the two walked then crashed into her best friend when she suddenly halted in place, "Oof! Ayla!" Ayla just stood still. Marinette looked at her best friend with confusion while she had her mouth agape. She then pointed a finger to what she was staring at, making Marinette turn her head. The blue eyed girl joined her shocked expression as her eyes widen at the scene before them. It was the Agreste boys sitting at their normal table, but Emma was sitting on Felix's lap, listening to him talking, from what Marinette could assume, about the book he was reading. Ayla sprinted to the scene with Marinette not too far behind.

"Emma!" Marinette tried catching her breath, approaching the brothers and the little girl. "What did I tell you about running off like that?"

"But Mommy! Daddy was telling me about his book."

The bluenette shook her head, "What did I say about calling Felix your 'Dad'."

"But-" Marinette gave the girl a stern look, but the girl just huffed like she did when she didn't get her way before.

"Now. Minou." Felix and Adrien were taken back by this sudden personality change in the girl.

Emma growled and climbed off of Felix's lap, "Now Buggie, is being a meany." Both the boys eyes widen at the nickname given to her as Marinette tensed up. She picked up the little girl.

"Marinette-" Adrien began to speak.

"Gottogoseeyahbye!" Marinette took the little girl and rushed off, Ayla close behind her.

Adrien looked to Felix who turned to him with the same expression of shock, "It can't be...Right?"

"Is 'Buggie' a popular nickname?" Felix gulped. Could it be that the little girl was talking about Ladybug? That Marinette was the super heroine they both adored? It would mean that both Felix and Adrien were in love with...No. That's impossible. Just utterly ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this on my phone at the moment. Forgive my typos😅


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find our how our little Emma got lost in time.

15 years into the future

"Higher Mommy!" Ladybug giggled as she held her mini "Chat Noir" in her arms, swinging across the city of Paris. They landed safely on top of random rooftop and approached a black claded superhero who had their back facing them, just a few feet away. "Daddy!"

The black figure turned and smiled brightly seeing the tiny girl and red, spotted superherione, "Hey there minou." He walked towards the two and pulled them closer to him, kissing Ladybug's forehead, "What are you two doing out? My patrol ends in about 30 minutes."

Ladybug giggled, "She insisted we take a stroll."

He huffed, looking at the little girl, "You know it's way past your bed time missy."

"But Daddy! I'm not tired."

The man sighed and looked towards Ladybug, "I might have let Tikki give her some cookies before bed."

"Marinette..."

"I know! I know! I need to learn to say no..." Ladybug looked down to the little girl who was smiling at her then back up to the fustrated pair of green eyes, "But I can't resist her kitten eyes! I mean just look at her Felix!"

Felix rolled his eyes playfully, "Alright, Alright." He took the blonde girl out of Marientte's arms and held her in his, "Stop trying to trick Mommy, you sly kitty cat." Emma giggled as her father poked her nose softly.

A gust of strong wind ruined the moment making both Emma and Ladybug clutched onto Felix.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Ladybug tried to see where the laughter was coming from but the wind made it difficult to open her eyes as random debris flew at them. "Well well well, what do we have here?" The villain rose hovering the roof top the three were on and smirked at the sight of them. "Awhh the little miraculous family. How cute..." The wind finally stopped as soon as the villain landed, joining the hereos and the little girl.

"Who are you?" Ladybug quickly readied herself to attack.

The villain laughed eviliy, "Name's Minute maid."

"Like the juice?" Black Cat snickered.

"What? NO!" The villian snarled and blew a gust a wind at him. He held onto the little girl tightly and kept his stance.

"Okay! Okay! Gee."

The villian stopped the wind and growled, "I have the power to control any time I want."

"If you have the power of time, how come you can control wind?"

"Easy. I can speed, slow, or even go back in time if I wanted to. I just used my time to speed up the wind. As you can see..."

Ladybug slowly crept to Black Cat as the villian was explaining her powers and whispered, "Get Emma out of here. Take her to the bakery and hide."

"What about you?"

"I'll stall her. Just make sure she's safe." Black Cat sighed then nodded. He didn't like leaving his wife alone with an akuma to deal all on her own. It was way too dangerous but she was right. He needed to get their daughter to safety first. Felix took a few steps back as the villian kept talking then sprinted once he felt that he could quickly jump off the building, his daughter holding him tightly.

"EXCUSE ME!? That was incrediably rude!" The villian was about the chase after them until Ladybug stepped in front of her.

"No. What's rude is trying to harm a little girl!"

"Oh? Your precious Minou Noir?" The villian pondered for a moment then let an evil smirk plaster her face, "Hmm, I don't need to fight you to get your miraculous... I have a better idea."

Ladybug tensed up as she saw Minute Maid look to where Chat and Emma where going, "D-Don't you dare!" But it was too late, the villain began to chase after the black cat and his daughter. Ladybug followed close behind her. She managed to get ahead of the akuma, taking a few short cuts and just made it outside of the bakery. "No. No. No. Where are you?" Just then, Black Cat leaped in and look to his wife with a furrowed eyebrow.

"How did you get here before me?"

Ladybug shook her head, "No time to explain. She's after Emma."

Black Cat tensed up then put the little girl down, looking into her blue eyes, "Emma, you need to listen to me. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon but you need to go upstairs and hide in Mommy's old room. Okay? Don't come out until we get there."

Emma looked at the man and nodded, "Yes Daddy." Ladybug looked around for the akuma then grabbed the little girl into an embrace.

"We love you minou."

"I love you Mommy and Daddy." Both of the parents smiled at the girl as Black Cat opened the door for the little girl to go in. Just as she walked inside, the blonde haired girl disappeared with a white flash.

"NO!" Black Cat and Ladybug screamed seeing that the little girl was no longer there. They turned their heads to the cackling woman behind them.

"What have you done!?" Black Cat screamed, tears filling his eyes as he held his crying queen in his arms.

"Oh stop your nonsense. She's fine. She's just in another time."

"W-What do you mean?" Ladybug sniffled, looking at the woman hovering above them.

"She's in another time. Could be with the dinosaurs, or with ancient cavemen. Who knows? Give me your miraculous to find out."

"Not until you bring her back." Felix yelled.

"You fools. You really think I'm gonna-" Before the woman could finish her sentence, a purple butterfly outline appeared on the woman's face,

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Getting your stupid miraculouses."

"No. Not like this."

"Geez Hawkmoth, since when did you care?"

"You fool..."

The girl de-transformed into her original self before the villian could respond. The purple akuma flew off into the distances, too fast for the red, spotted girl to catch. But it wasn't like she was paying attention anyway. Black Cat ran after the woman who was previously hovering and caught her as she fell.

"W-Where am I?" The confused woman looked around.

"You were akumatized but you're okay now." Black Cat helped the woman up as she thanked him and walked off.

"My baby..." Ladybug whimpered as she looked at the spot where her daughter disappered. "Why isn't she back?!" Marinette turned to her husband and ran to his arms crying.

Felix held onto her tightly, "We'll find her...I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woah!" Emma stumbled into the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the sun beaming through windows. The little girl made her way to the stairs she knew led to her mother's living quarters. Emma carefully examined the pictures to the side and smiled seeing her mother's teenage self with her parents. "Mommy..." The blonde girl approached the living room door and opened it shyly. She brightened at the sound of a particular voice.

"Tikki, how am I supposed to ask Felix out if he won't even say one word to me?!" The teenage Marinette groaned loudly, not hearing the door open.

"Marinette, you just have to be yourself! He'll warm up to you eventually!" Tikki smiled.

"Mommy?" Emma innocently spoke. Marinette yelped and gasped as she turned to the little girl.

"Ah! Who are you!?"

"Mommy!" Emma ran over to Marinette and hugged her tightly. Tikki flew out of her hiding space and danced around the little girl, causing her to laugh and giggle.

Marinette looked to the little girl, mouth agape"Wait. Mommy?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about doing illustrations but I'm still not as good at digital drawing as I like to be. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Projects and babysitting a lost child certainly do not make a good combination.

Felix was beyond exasperated. Of course with his bad luck, something like this shouldn't surprise him.

"Oh don't be such a grump Felix." The green eyed boy growled in response to his younger brother's words. "Marinette is great partner!"

The older blonde boy rolled his eyes. He was not having it. Why couldn't he just work alone like he usually did? Out of all people, he ended up with the clumsy designer for a partner. It didn't help that the little girl she was caring for always tried to follow and call out for him. Yep, the bad luck streak continues for the poor stiff green eyed boy. "How would you know? You've never been paired up with her." Felix crossed his arms, "Somehow, you always end up with Nino."

Adrien shrugged, "Lucky I guess?"

"You know very well that luck has nothing to do with it." Adrien chuckled as his brother gave him an angry glare.

Rinnnnng

"Alright class!" Everyone began to pack up as the teacher spoke, "This assignment is due in three days so please don't procrastinate!" The students acknowledged the teachers words with a groan.

Felix could hear the whimpers and shoves behind him as Ayla tried to get her shy friend to do something. He sighed quietly. Might as well get this over with. "Marinette." He turned his body around to see the nerve racking girl, twiddling with her backpack strap, "Do you want to come over today so we can get this project done?"

"A-Actually, I-I was thinking my house?" Felix raised an eyebrow at her in confusion until a little girl popped out from behind her, giving him a massive smile. "I-I don't think you want a little girl running around your house."

The blonde boy hummed in agreeance, "Very well. I need to run some errands so I'll be around at about 6:30pm."

Marinette nodded in response, a clear blush on her face as the boy left with his brother.

"You barely stuttered!! I'm proud of you girl." Ayla hit her shoulder playfully.

"Really?" Marinette looked to the brunette and smiled. Emma looked up to the giggling bluenette, tilting her head to the side.

"Why are you nervous around Daddy?"

Marinette looked to the girl, "Minou, you can't call Felix that when he comes over. Okay?"

"B-But." The bluenette sighed and shook her head. The blonde little girl frowned, "What do I call him then?"

"Anything but 'Dad'."

The little girl beamed and nodded, "Okay!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Cat sighed as he sat at the edge of a random rooftop, looking into the streets before the sun had set.

"Black Cat?" A voice came from behind him. He turned and smiled softly at the figure behind him.

"Oh hey Ladybug." The black cat tilted his head a bit with furrowed eyebrows,"What are you doing out here so early?"

Ladybug smiled and walked towards him than sat beside him, "I have a project to do later today and won't be able to make it to patrol tonight."

Felix nodded, "I see."

"What about you kitty cat?" Ladybug flicked his bell causing him to chuckle a bit.

"I have a project to finish as well. I'm not looking forward to it."

"Why's that?"

Black cat shook his head, "I rather not talk about it." Marinette frowned but didn't push any further. One thing she knew Black Cat hated was to be pressured into talking about something if he didn't want to. Felix looked to Ladybug and widen his eyes a bit at the sight of her hair. Instead of the pigtails he was used to seeing, she wore a beautiful braid decorated with tiny flowers. "You changed your hairstyle?"

Marinette looked to the boy and reached back for her braid, "Oh yeah! E-I mean the little girl I'm looking after braided it for me. Kinda reminds me of Tangled." The bluenette giggled.

Felix smiled softly and looked back out to the city, "It looks good on you."

Ladybug blushed softly, "Thanks."

The two spent the rest of the hour in a comfortable silence then bid adieu once the patrol shift was over, getting back to their civilian life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette landed beside the bakery, de-transforming then walked into store, up to the living room.

"Mommy!" Emma ran up to the teen, hugging her tightly. 

"Hello minou." Marinette smiled and giggled at the girl.

"She was an angel. As always." Ayla approached her best friend smiling.

"Thanks for looking after her."

"No problem lady. Well I gotta go. See yah later!"

"Bye Ayla." Marinette waved her friend goodbye.

"Marinette." The bluenette looked to the brunette, "Ask him."

The teenage blue bell eyed girl gulped, "I-I'll try." Ayla smiled and left the girl in her own thoughts.

"Mommy?" Well not entirely with her thoughts. Marinette looked to the little girl, "When is Daddy coming over?"

"Kitty, what did I say about calling Felix-" The bluenette paused, "OH. MY. GOSH. Felix is supposed to come over!" The girl rushed around and cleaned as much as she could.

"Momma?" The little girl looked to the door as a light knock came to it. The bluenette, too preoccupied, didn't noticed. The blonde girl rushed to it instead and opened it slightly, "Who is it?" She peeked through the crack and smiled brightly, "Kitty!"

Felix jumped a bit as the door swung open with a little girl tightening her grip around the tensed blonde boy, "Uhh."

The bluenette looked to the door as she was on the ground, picking up the toys and let out a yelp, "Felix!" She placed the toys in a bin near the couch and stumbled to the door. "Emma. Let go of the poor guy."

"No!" She tightened her grip. Marinette crossed her arms looking at the girl with the same look she did that day at the lunch table. Emma growled, letting go of Felix and went to the now smiling bluenette girl.

"You're mean Mommy." She looked up at the dark hair girl and stuck her tongue out.

"No time for pouting minou. We got work to do. Come on in Felix." Felix furrowed his eyebrows to the girl as he noticed that she didn't stuttered. Marinette picked up the little girl and began to walk inside. The blonde boy sighed, walking in and closed the door. I hope this gets done fa-. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed something odd yet so familiar about the bluenette walking in front of him. Her hair resembled to one he just saw not too long ago. No. I can't be.

"You okay Felix?" Marinette turned as the boy was still standing in front of the door.

Felix jumped a bit, coming out of his trances, "Y-Yeah." He cleared his throat, regaining his composure, "I'm fine."

Marinette smiled and put the little girl down, "I have all the materials we need for the project right on the counter."

"Great. Let's get started."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma watched, peeking over the couch as she watched the two teenagers work on their school project. She mumbled and pondered to herself. The blonde girl hummed quietly then quickly got off the couch, running over to teenagers as they sat on the stools. Marinette looked to the girl, "Something wrong Emma?"

"I need to talk to Tikki."

Marinette tensed up.

"Tikki?" Felix gave a confused look to the girls.

"Minou! Why don't you go upstairs?"

The little girl frowned then looked to Felix, "What about Curse?"

The blonde boy let out a small gasp, "What?" How in the hell did she know about Curse?

"Okay! It's time for bed. Excuse me." Marinette scooped up the little girl and led her to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sighed returning to the uneased boy after 20 minutes. "I'm so sorry Felix. She was being fussy."

Felix hummed in response then looked to the girl as she sat down, "Who's Tikki?"

Marinette tensed up and racked her brain for quick lie, "Uh. I think she's been watching too much cartoons." The girl nervously chuckled. "Crazy kids these days."

"I see." He sighed and shook his head, "Let's finish up the project."

"Good idea." She smiled as Felix resumed his reading. Marinette fidgeted with her thumbs and inhaled deeply, "F-Felix?"

"Hmm?"

The dark haired girl gulped, feeling her throat suddenly go dry, "U-Uhm, I-I was wondering, w-would you like to go on a date sometime?"

The blonde boy sighed, "I don't go on dates Marinette."

"I-It doesn't have to be a date! W-We can just hang out."

"Isn't that what we are doing now?"

"N-No. T-This is for a project. I'd like to get to know you better!"

Felix shook his head, "I rather not waste anymore of my time with a girl who can barely walk up one flight of stairs. Now if your done with your foolish questions, I'd like to finish this project today."

Marinette slouched in the stool she was sitting in and held back the tears threatening to leave her eyes, "R-Right. S-Sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix realizes he made a huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, sorry for slow updates. I have so many new stories sooo be prepareddd.

Ladybug threw her lucky charm in the air without a word then sighed as the magical ladybugs repair the damage of the early morning akuma.

"I guess Hawk Moth doesn't know what sleep is." Chat chuckled as Black Cat rolled his eyes to his brother's joke.

"Yeah." Ladybug didn't laugh or smile.

"My Lady? What's wrong?" Chat stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

She swiped the touch away and crossed her arms, "I'm fine. I have to go."

"Ladybug." Black Cat grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn to the both of them. Her eyes were red. Like she had up all night or crying. The girl was just lucky that the puffiness of her eyes were hidden by her mask.

"I-It's nothing. Really. Just tired." She let out a fake smile.

"Have you slept at all?" Black Cat asked.

Ladybug shook her head, "Look, you guys don't need to worry about me."

"Ladybug..." Felix gave her a frown.

She bit her lip and turned away from the boys again, "I-I just got rejected by my crush last night."

"Who would be dumb enough to reject you?" Chat huffed.

She chuckled softly, "It's fine. He was right." Ladybug pulled her hand away from Black Cat, "In my civilian form, I'm just a foolish girl who can't even make it up a flight a stair without tripping." She moved her hands to her face, letting her tears fall, "Why would anyone want to waste their time with me? Felix was right."

Black Cat stiffened up as Chat looked to his brother with wide eyes. No. She can't be. "L-Ladybug..."

The girl shook her head, "I'm fine. I'll get over it. I-I left the little girl at home alone sleeping so I need to go. Bye guys." Ladybug jumped off into the early morning darkness, her now messy braid flowing against her movements.

The brothers frowned at each other then took off to return home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Felix?" Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, "Did you really call her a waste of time?"

"I-I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Well you did."

"Adrien. I don't need you here to lecture me. I screwed up. I know I did."

Adrien sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "I can't believe Ladybug likes you of all people."

Felix glared at his brother and leaned against his brother's couch, "You and me both."

"You really think Marinette is Ladybug?"

"It seems reasonable, doesn't it?"

The younger blonde boy fell on his back onto his bed, "It really would make a lot of sense. She's brave, courageous, beautiful." Felix sighed loudly, "You really would be the luckiest guy in all of Paris if not the world." The older blonde boy took a moment to ponder. "You should really go see her."

Felix looked to his brother, "What about you? You love her too."

"But she'd be happier with you."

"Adrien-"

"I'll be fine." Adrien sat up and smiled to his brother, "Just promise to keep her happy."

The older boy walked over to his brother and pulled him to a hug. Adrien tensed up, widening his eyes then relaxed, hugging back his brother. At this moment, Adrien knew he made the right decision to start letting go of his love for the red, spotted girl. He knew that his brother would do him right and love the girl just as much as she would him.

"I'll be back later." Felix let go of his brother and smiled to him.

Adrien nodded his head and smiled back, "Go get her tiger."

"Wouldn't it be 'cat'?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Go!"

Felix chuckled quietly then transformed into his super hero form.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sniffled as quietly as she could to not wake the sleeping child. The bluenette looked to the little girl and smiled but frowned once she realized something. She would need to figure out what to do and how to find her parents. It was quite obvious she couldn't keep her here.

A tap on her window brought her out of her trance. She glanced over, quickly wiping away her tears. "Black Cat?" She rushed to her trap door, leading to her balcony as the black cat met her on the rails, "What are you doing here? And so early in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went out for a stroll. I saw that you were awake and thought you could use the company."

Marinette smiled softly, "Y-Yeah. I'm having trouble sleeping too."

Black Cat studied the girl's features and let out a soft whimper. Her blue bell eyes were red, just like Ladybug's except the mask didn't hid the puffiness of her eyes this time. "Are you okay?"

Marinette shook her hood, "Not really."

"What's wrong?" Black Cat gulped. He knew what was wrong. He called her a waste of his time. Of course he didn't mean to make the girl cry. He was just one who never put anything he said nicely.

"I asked my crush out on a date last night and he rejected me. Not as easily as I hoped either." Marinette sighed and rubbed her arm, "He said I was a waste of time. But he wasn't wrong."

Black Cat bit his lip. How could he not see it before? Her eyes, her hair, everything about this girl matched the queen he so deeply admired. Ladybug was more confident with herself and less of a clutz but Marinette showed this side of her when she needed to. Felix took one of the girls hands in his, "No. He's wrong. You're amazing Marinette. He's a fool if he can't see that."

"Black Cat..."

He shook his head, "Now get some sleep if you can. Try not to worry about it." She nodded her head and leaned into him, kissing his cheek. Felix blushed a slight pink under his mask.

"Thank you kitty."

"N-No problem." She went back into her room, leaving a flustered Black Cat on her balcony. He sighed quietly and shook his head. He was gonna probably have to come up with something miraculous to have Marinette forgive Felix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you can take care of her for today Tikki?" Marinette looked to the kwami.

"Of course Marinette!"

"I'll be good Mommy! I promise!"

Marinette smiled at he little girl and the kwami, "I'll be back during lunch okay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so sorry girl."

"It's fine. I should've known he was gonna say no." Ayla frowned and wrapped a hand around her friends shoulder.

"Marinette." A voice called out to her before she entered the school. The two girls turned around to see Felix calling out for the bluenette girl from the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you want Felix?" Ayla moved her hands to her hips.

Marinette touched the girls arm and smiled to her, "It's okay Ayla." Ayla sighed then nodded, letting the girl walk down the stairs.

The blue bell eyed girl avoided the boys gaze and cleared her throat, "Did you need something Felix? I made sure to send my part of the project to you."

Felix shook his head, "No, that's not it." He bit his lip softly the spoke, "I-I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have been so rude with you."

Marinette looked up to the boy in awe, "I-Uh-It's o-okay Felix."

"I would like to make it up to you and take you out tonight."

"W-What?" The bluenette's mouth dropped hearing his words, "L-Like a date?"

The blonde boy blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "Yes."

Marinette looked back to her brunette friend, who stood there mouth agape, then looked back to Felix. "B-But I thought. I mean-Uhm. I-I would love to Felix."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at 6." He smiled softly at her then proceeded to his classes, walking up the stairs.

"What. The. Hell." Ayla walked down the stairs, grabbing her best friends arm. "I thought you said-"

"I did! I-I don't know what that was." Marinette covered her blushing face as Ayla shook her head.

"Just be careful." The bluenette nodded and smiled at her brunette friend. The both of them made their way to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy! Look what I drew!" Emma ran up to the teenage school girl as she finished getting ready for her date and smiled, handing her the art work she had just finished.

Marinette grabbed the piece and grinned, "Oh it's beautiful minou!"

"It's you, me and Daddy!"

The bluenette looked to the picture then sighed. It was pretty good for a 5 year old drawing. She most likely got her love for art from her. "Minou..."

-Insert Ring Tone(?)-

"Hello? Oh Ayla. Hey."

"Hey girl. I'm so sorry to cancel but I won't be able to babysit Emma tonight. The twins are sick and my mom had a last minute event at the hotel."

Marinette groaned, "What am I going to do about the date with Felix tonight?"

"Take her with you?"

The bluenette winced at the idea. There was no way Felix would tolerate her for a whole evening. Especially when she keeps calling him her "Dad". Yeah, definitely not the ideal date. "I-I'll think of something."

"Sorry girl."

"It's okay Ayla. Thank you anyway." Marinette hung the phone up and sighed.

"What's wrong Mommy?"

Just as the teenage girl was about to respond, the door knocked. Marinette whimpered and walked to the door. She took in a deep breath then opened it, "H-Hey Felix."

"Hey. You ready?" He looked at the girl's appearance and blushed slightly as soon as he realized what she was wearing. She had a black tube top, and a red, black spotted knee-high skirt with her hair down. He gulped and reconnected with her eyes, "Y-You look beautiful Marinette."

The bluenette blushed bright red, "T-Thank you." She broke out of her love-struck trance as soon as she felt little hands creep around her legs. "O-Oh. U-Uhm, do you think Adrien could babysit Emma? Ayla won't be able to come over."

Felix shook his head, "He's at a photoshoot."

"Damn it." Marinette sighed, looking to the little girl.

"She can come with us." The boy spoke up.

The blue bell eyed teen looked at him with a shocked expression, "R-Really?"

"I see how well behaved she is in class. As long as she won't cause any trouble, we should be fine."

Marinette smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you Felix." She picked up the little girl and waved him to come inside, "Just give me a minute to get her dressed."

"Alright." The bluenette teen and blonde girl headed upstairs as the blonde boy sat on the living room sofa.

"Sooo family outing?" Curse flew out from his vest and snickered.

The green eyed boy growled at the tiny god floating beside him, "It's her little sister."

"Keep telling yourself that kid."

"How would you know anyway?"

"Uhh hello? Magical being? I can tell by her energy."

"Excuse me?" The blonde boy looked to his kwami with a displeased look, "You can tell what by her energy."

"That she's indeed your kid."

Felix sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose, "How the hell is that even possible when-"

"When your a stuck up tightwad who does nothing but read all day?"

"Curse..." The boy snapped at the snickering cat.

"She's from the future. It was most likely an akuma that brought her back here."

Just when Felix was about to say something, he heard the trapdoor opening, causing Curse to hid into the blonde boy's vest again, "Okay! We're ready." Marinette came down with the little blonde girl and set her down as they finished walking down the steps.

Emma ran over to the now standing tall blonde, green eyed boy and looked up to him, smiling, "Thank you for taking me too Kitty."

Felix looked to the girl with slightly wide eyes, "I-It's no problem." The blue bell eyed little girl giggled. The blonde boy cleared his throat and looked to Marinette, "W-We should go."

Marinette smiled and nodded, calling out to the little 5 year old, "Come on minou." Emma gladly skipped over to the bluenette and moved her tiny hand into hers. Felix following close behind smiled at the scene. A loving family of his own was something he had always wanted. Of course he'd never be as cold as his father was. A petite hand found her way into his causing him to come out of his thoughts. Felix looked down to see a smiling, cheery Emma as she held his and Marinette's hands in hers. The blonde boy let out a small happy sigh and held the girl's hand as they walked to the restaurant.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids Felix." The boy looked over to the bluenette girl.

"They're usually not too fond of me."

Marinette giggled, making the green eyed boy blush slightly. Had she always been this cute? "Well that's too bad. What's not to like? You're handsome, smart, and sweet, when you wanna be." Marinette, realizing what she just said, blushed fiercely and moved her free hand to her red cheek, "I-I mean!"

Felix chuckled, "Thank you Marinette. But I don't think that's what kids look for in a caretaker." The bluenette, still flushed, groaned out of frustration with herself.

"R-Right. I'm such a dummy." The darked haired girl mumbled under her breath.

"You're fine Marinette and you're not a dummy. You're quite a charming person actually."

"Y-You think so?" Felix nodded making the girl smiled, "Thank you."

"Are we at the restaurant yet?" Emma groaned.

"Actually yes." Felix brought them to a halt in front of a fancy, probably expensive, building.

"Uh-This looks expensive."

The green eyed boy chuckled softly, "Don't worry about that. Come on."

"O-Okay..."


End file.
